Big Girls Can Cry
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: What if Lorelai sang another song to Rory, but for Luke in Lorelai, Lorelai?  Please review! I love feedback positive, or negitive!


**Big Girls Don't Cry- what if Lorelai sang another song to Rory, but for Luke in ****Lorelai, Lorelai?**** Please review! I love feedback positive, or negitive!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. If I owned the show, what would I be doing in my stupid town???

"_The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your hometown._

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby._

_Be with myself and center clarity, be serenity._

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothin to do with you!_

_It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening out to do!_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry!" _I sing this looking between my daughter and ex-fiancé. I really mean this for Luke, just like the song I sang before, I Will Always Love You. That was true. This is too, because I needed some time by myself. I know that Luke and I are meant for each other, but I really haven't spent anytime by myself.

"_To bed, I'm walking, I must go alone._

_I must take baby steps til I'm full grown._

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I for seek the darker head if I stay._

_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothin to do with you!_

_It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening out to do!_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry!" _ Yeah, big girls don't cry. I keep telling myself that over and over, while I'm up here singing this song, but I can't help to let a few tears to escape. Everybody must know that I'm crying about Luke and I, including Babette and Patty. I try to ignore the feelings again, and go on to the next verse.

"_Like a little school me in the school yard, we'll play jacks and uno cards._

_I'll be your best friend, and you'll be mine, valentine._

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to!_

_Cause I wanna hold your's too!_

_We'll be playmates, and lovers, and share our secret worlds._

_But it's time for me to go home. It's getting late and dark outside._

_Need to be with myself and center, clarity, be serenity." _ Okay, the best friend's part applies to Rory and I, but the rest is all Luke. I'm now thinking of Luke and I when we were friends. We had fun, laughed, and carried on comedic banter. I would even settle for that back. Well, now that I think about it, I don't think I would. I want Luke: all or nothing.

"_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothin to do with you!_

_It's personal, myself and I, we've got some straightening out to do!_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry! Don't cry, don't cry." _I finish, and reluctantly leave the stage as everyone claps for me. The whole town is here, I think. I stare straight at Luke, and start to think crazy things. This is your chance; jump him. Wow, that is definitely the alcohol talking! Shaking that thought out, another comes in. He wants this too, you know it. This one, however, won't go away. I forget about my daughter, and the town being there, and walk straight up to Luke. I am soo drunk right now, but I don't care. _I _want this. He starts to open his mouth to say something, but I put my lips on his, _hard. _I can feel him giving in after a minute, and then I pull back, wondering what he's feeling.

"Lorelai, what—." He begins.

"I miss you, Luke. Please take me back." I beg, starting to feel dizzy. I think the alcohol is making me do all of this.

"Always." He simply said, and smiles too, as we kiss again. I hear clapping, and pull back from Luke to see my daughter smiling at me and the rest of the town standing up clapping.

"I love you, Luke." I say leaning into him.

"I love you too, Lorelai." He says in his raspy voice.

Ten years later, Lorelai and Luke are happily married with three kids: Emily Rebekah Danes, Willaim Lucas, and Jake Richard, and Rory is happily working in Hartford at a local newspaper, as the official daughter of Luke Danes.

1111111111

**Thank you sooo much for reading!! I know it was short, but it is a oneshot, and that's really all I like to write. If any of you have read my other story ****Love, Confusion and Bert****, I am sad to inform you that it will not be coming back for another chapter. I got stuck, and it didn't work out. But, if you have any suggestions as to how I should go, please feel free to read it and let me know!!! Thanks & Review!**


End file.
